Not in Nottingham/Meta Knight Imprisoned/Transcript
This is the transcript of Mario Hood Part 10. (Fade to it is now raining at night over Nottingham) Lucario: (Narrating) Man, oh man. King Dedede surely made good his threat. (Thunder) (We now see Saizo and Oboro looking at a poster labeled "Taxes Foreclosure by Order of the Crown") Lucario: '(Narrating) And his helpless subjects paid dearly for this humiliation, believe me. Taxes, taxes, taxes. (Cut to the jail, where Orbot and Cubot are standing on the gallows, and Dr. Eggman is sitting on a stool by the door, sleeping) '''Lucario: '(Narrating) Why, he taxes the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham. And if you couldn't pay your taxes, you went to jail. (We zoom up and we see Lucario who's now in jail) '''Lucario: (Sighs) Yep, and I'm in here, too. Nottingham was in deep trouble. (He plays his lute) (Not in Nottingham plays) Every town Has its ups and downs (We now see all the characters in jail, feeling miserable) Sometimes ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham I'm inclined to believe If we weren't so down We'd up and leave We'd up and fly If we had wings for flyin' Can't you see the tears we're cryin' Can't there be some happiness for me Not in Nottingham (Cut to where Eggman is forcing the Toads into jail as Orbot and Cubot are watching) (We now fade to a church with some gravestones around. We hear the bell ringing. We are now inside the church where Meta Knight is pulling the rope to ring the bell. We now see Toad playing the organ) Toad: Meta Knight. (Sighs) I don't think anybody is coming. Meta Knight: You're right, Toad. Maybe the sound of this church bell will bring the poor people some comfort. (He walks past Toad) Meta Knight: We have to do this for what we can to keep their hopes alive. (Toads nods in agreement. Then goes back to playing. We cut to Toadette sweeping the floor with a broom) Toadette: Oh, how can there be any hope with that tyrant King Dedede taxing the heart and soul out of the poor people of Nottingham? Meta Knight: (Takes a look in the poor box) Yes, those poor people. And now look, our poor box is like our church, (Sighs) empty. (Toadette goes inside the bedroom and pulls out a coin she had been keeping in her and Toad's bed. She doesn't know what to do. Then she walks toward Meta Knight, who's sitting down feeling miserable) Toadette: Meta Knight? Meta Knight: Hmm? Toadette: (Showing him the coin) We've been saving this. It's not very much, but please take it for the poor. Meta Knight: Your last farthing? Oh, why thanks, Toadette. Nothing can give more than that. (He puts the coin in the poor box) Meta Knight: Ah, bless you both. Toad: (Laughs) We were just saving that for a rainy day. Meta Knight: Well, it is raining now. (Chuckles) Things can't get any worse. (Dr. Eggman arrives at the church, the organ stops playing) Dr. Eggman: Hello, Meta Knight. Well, it looks like I dropped by just in the nick of time. Toad: (Whispering) Why is that bald-headed mustached bully brought here?! Toadette: Toad, shh. (Eggman goes to the poor box and opens it) Dr. Eggman: Hmm, well, what do we have here? (He takes out the coin, Meta Knight is shocked) Meta Knight: Now just a minute, Eggman. That is the poor box! Dr. Eggman: It sure is, then I will take it for poor King Dedede. (He puts the coin in his pocket) Dr. Eggman: Every little bit helps. Toadette: (Confronting Eggman) Oh, you put that back! Dr. Eggman: And His Majesty also blesses you, little girl. Meta Knight: (Angrily) You thieving scoundrel! Dr. Eggman: Now take it easy, Meta Knight. I'm just doing my duty. Meta Knight: Collecting taxes for that wretched, greedy, ruthless, and not-good King Dedede?! Dr. Eggman: Listen, Meta Knight. You were mighty preachy, and you're about to preach your neck right into a hangman's noose! Meta Knight: (Outraged) GET OUT OF MY CHURCH!!! (He lashes out at Eggman with his sword) Meta Knight: Out! Out! Out! (He pushes Eggman out into the rain) OUT! (Cut to Toad and Toadette) Toadette: (Gasp) Oh, dear me. (Cut to outside where Dr. Eggman and Meta Knight are fighting) Meta Knight: You want taxes? (Eggman tried to deflect himself with his sword) Meta Knight: I'll give you TAXES! (He hits Eggman in the stomach with his sword and then on the head) Dr. Eggman: OOH! OW! Toad: (Watching from the porch) Give it to him! Give it to him! Give it to him, Meta Knight! (Meta Knight and Eggman continue fighting. Suddenly, Orbot and Cubot who are watching from a tree, swoop down and try to thwart Meta Knight, but he fights them off. Eggman pulls out a chain, as Meta Knight doesn't look where he's swinging his sword) Dr. Eggman: You are under arrest for high treason to the crown! (He chains Meta Knight) Meta Knight: '''(Muffled) NO! (Toad and Toadette watch in surprise) '''Toadette: Oh, no! (She faints, but Toad tried to comfort her) Toad: Aw, there, there now, Toadette. (We cut to where Dr. Eggman is dragging the captured Meta Knight with Orbot and Cubot following with their spears) Every town (Toad and Toadette watch as they drag Meta Knight away) Has its ups and downs Sometimes ups Outnumber the downs But not in Nottingham Category:Transcripts Category:Indominus Dragon Category:Scenes